<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Lord Commander by Dinobytepro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146147">My Lord Commander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinobytepro/pseuds/Dinobytepro'>Dinobytepro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Aymeric de Borel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), Gay Male Character, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Haurchefant Greystone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinobytepro/pseuds/Dinobytepro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haurchefant always thought he was a beta bastard, until one morning when he wakes up an omega but still has to serve Ser Aymeric, the Lord Commander. What is the Alpha Aymeric to do when the man he's loved since childhood comes in smelling so sweet and irresistable? Follow along as Haurchefant and Aymeric deal with their new life before the WoL comes to change everything. Starts 4 years before start of Heavensward, and follows storyline when WoL joins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Lord Commander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alphas, betas’ and omegas didn’t always exist, but due to living in what would later become known as the Source, the multiple Umbral Calamities has since affected the inhabitants of Hydaelyn, giving them secondary characteristics to ensure different races survive what the gods throw at them. Due to this, there have been cultures formed around the strength of the Alphas who lead, and the Omegas who are protected for their worth. However, most of the population is of course betas, and that is what Haurchefant always though he was until today.<br/>It was cold. It’s always cold. Then why do I feel like I’m burning up inside?<br/>These thoughts ran through Haurchefant’s mind as he woke up, his blankets thrown to the ground by his bunk, the room empty. One of the perks of being a bastard to a lord, no one shared a room with him. His entire body felt burning to the touch, but he knew better than to ignore his duties to his Lord Commander.</p><p>Haurchefant stumbled out of bed, feeling lightheaded as he moved about, putting on his smallclothes. He had to stop periodically as he was putting on his armor, as each piece of chainmail just made him hotter. Finally, Haurchefant was fully dressed and he sprinted out of the room, then of course the bells started going off, which meant he was late for his post.<br/>He ran past the other knights, not noticing how they either covered their noses and looked away, or just stared at him as he ran past. Of course, Haurchefant wouldn’t notice, because for all he knew he was a beta, due to never displaying any other characteristics during his growth spurt as it would normally for alphas and omegas.<br/>Haurchefant finally arrived. He stopped for a moment to knock on the ornate wooden door, waiting to hear the soft “enter” before opening the door. As he closed the door, he turned toward the desk to see Ser Aymeric in front of him, his face flushed as he drew closer to Haurchefant.</p><p>As Haurchefant felt himself becoming slick with Aymeric in front of him he came to a startling realization. He was in heat. Gods, he thought as panic made his breath too quick and his heart too fast, he was an omega. For someone who had always hated being treated as a lesser person just because he was a bastard, finding out that he was an omega should have been a joyous occasion. Because even baseborn bastards who were omegas were raised up and coveted, pampered.<br/>But he couldn’t be happy. Not for this. Not when this meant that all his training so far had been for naught, as for in Ishgard you were expected to be responsible for raising the next generation, with no room for fighting or being a knight.<br/>That was his last coherent thought as his body descended into an aching and burning spiral of lust. He had had just enough presence of mind to ensure the door was closed before he completely lost his senses as his Lord Commander held his chin in his hands as he pulled him close, face full of concern.<br/>Unlike alphas whose change was marked by popping a knot overnight coupled with increased pheromone production and sensitivity—possessiveness and aggression, omegas presented with their first heat.<br/>He'd undoubtedly felt a bit warm—a lot warm, the signs were all there—but in his defense, how was he supposed to know? Presenting this late, at age twenty-four seemed implausible. He'd assumed he was a beta. Beta manifestation was said to be subtle, barely noticeable and often mistaken for no manifestation at all. Puberty usually hit around eighteen years of age. At his age, even though he didn’t feel any difference at all, none of that faint increase in sensitivity to smells that betas often described it as he’d assumed, he’d turned out a beta, his scent turning subtle and soothing.<br/>He can feel himself becoming slicker before the taller elezen in front of him. He wants to strip down and bare his neck in submission for Aymeric to mark. Who would’ve thought he, Haurchefant, a lowly beta could now possibly have a chance with the Alpha he’s been enamored with since they were young? <br/>He wants to get on his knees and present himself to the alpha before him. Before he knows it, he’s subtly grinding against Aymeric sighing in satisfaction, arching his back.<br/>“H- Haurchefant, stop,” Aymeric says, backing away and covering his nose. “I need to get you somewhere safe.”<br/>Aymeric was standing up from his desk, wondering where Haurchefant could possibly be, he was never late, when the door opened, and he was hit with the most desirable scent of pine needles and lavender. As he walked to the door to figure out the irresistible smell he was thrown aback when he saw his best friend, the one he’s loved since childhood, coming in flushed and pulling at his collar. But why did he smell like the sweetest omega he’s ever smelt? Could it be?<br/>The only reason Aymeric had never tried to pursue Haurchefant beforehand was due to believing him being a beta, putting his duty to Ishgard before his own personal desires, since he did not want to lead his friend on then have to leave him in case, he never found his soulmate. <br/>But now it seemed the opposite, and as much as Aymeric wanted to pin Haurchefant against his desk and fuck him senselessly and mark him as his forever, he also knew this was the omega’s first heat, and late at that, and he needed to put Haurchefant’s safety and mental state first, despite the boner he already had from being drawn in from the sight before him.<br/>“Aymeric, please, make me feel better.”<br/>“Haur-haurchefant we need to get you somewhere; this is your first heat, and this is not a safe place to be.”<br/>Haurchefant’s face is flush and he starts rubbing his thighs together and wraps his arms around Aymeric’s neck and nuzzling against his throat as Aymeric picks him up and begins the trek to his home, taking the back alleys to avoid any catching the scene of the Lord Commander’s knight throwing himself against him as omega’s were forbidden from being knights. He needed to make sure Haurchefant’s reputation stayed intact.<br/>He finally gets home, his home empty and goes to the guest bedroom across the hall from his room. He lays him down in the bed then leaves the room to go to his bed across the hall, trying his best to ignore the moans and cries for him as he struggles to leave the omega.<br/>The next thing he knows Aymeric is awoken by the omega’s sweet scent enveloping him. he feels a weight on him. Aymeric opens his eyes to see Haurchefant’s head thrown back hastily trying to get off by rubbing against Aymeric’s front, which is already soaked from the wetness leaking from him. Haurchefant gasps hard, his eyes rolling back. . Aymeric can feel his heart pounding in his chest and the blood buzzing in his ears from the sight before him. <br/>Then, Aymeric remembers the situation and needs to take control quickly or he was unsure of what exactly would happen if he let his instincts take control.<br/>“Haurch, stop,” Aymeric says, a bit breathless, expression pained as he was growing harder. His forehead breaks out in cold sweat. He pushes Haurchefant off his lap and stands up abruptly. But that doesn’t discourage Haurchefant as he sinks down onto to his knees and crawls up to his Lord Commander, lusciously wetting his swollen, reddened lips with saliva. He kneels in front of Aymeric and buries his head in his crotch inhaling the musky scent of Aymeric’s arousal. He licks at it wantonly and mouths the clothed member through Aymeric’s smallclothes. He tries to pull down his undergarments and he runs his hands up his thighs.<br/>“H-hurts, Aymeric-ah. Please make it feel better,” Haurchefant begs.<br/>Aymeric curls his hands into fists. He feels light-headed. Right now he's using every ounce of self-control he has not to pounce on the needy little omega in front of him. His wolf is crying out for him to bury his knot into Haurchefant, to mate him. He can’t help it. Haurchefant’s scent is thick in the air. The whole room is filled with the omega’s pheromones. <br/>It was then that Aymeric realized his little knight was only in his smallclothes as he is then taking off the little bottoms, sliding it over the pert curve of his ass. It slides over his thighs and knees easily, but it catches on his ankle and Haurchefant makes a strangled noise in frustration. He manages to pull it off and carelessly flings it across the room. He's dripping so much that there’s a small pool of slick formed already on the mattress.<br/>One of his hands reaches down underneath, past his leaking cock, slender fingers dipping into his entrance. He turns around unsatisfied and gets on all fours pushing a pillow between his legs. He fingers himself, thrusting in and scissoring while rutting against the pillow.<br/>“Aymeric, please.”<br/>It doesn’t take a second longer before Aymeric is drooling and walking over towards Haurchefant in quick, long strides, searing and mind hazy. He can only resist so much when this what he’s always dreamed of so very often.<br/>He cannot deny himself of his feelings anymore.<br/>“A-Aymeric feels so good… my alpha,” Haurchefant moans.<br/>The bed dips as Aymeric settles his weight on it. “Is that right little omega, I’m your alpha?”<br/>Aymeric breathes into Haurchefant’s ear. Haurchefant nods vigorously. “Yes— please fuck me. Want you— so much… hurts so much.”<br/>Aymeric pulls Haurchefant’s digits out of him and flips Haurchefant onto his back. He languidly puts his fingers into his mouth and licks them clean all while maintaining eye contact with Haurchefant. “Tastes so good.”</p><p>Tears are rolling down Haurchefant's flushed cheeks, pupils were blown wide, and he's actually quite literally crying for Aymeric's cock. It's not a sight Aymeric ever thought he'd see in his entire lifetime. Haurchefant mewls needily. “I want to feel you inside of me.”<br/>Haurchefant is throwing himself at Aymeric hooking his legs around Aymeric’s waist and he swallows all the words that Aymeric was just about to say. Haurchefant’s lips crash against his own and he lets himself get lost against the soft cushiony feel of Haurchefant’s lips. He sucks and nips at Haurchefant’s plump bottom lip and Haurchefant gasps.<br/>Aymeric uses the opportunity to delve into the cavern of Haurchefant’s mouth and massages their tongues together, swirling his around Haurchefant’s and sucking on it. He presses their foreheads against each other as their hips grind together, trying to meet each other’s pace. Haurchefant’s so worked up he cums just from that.<br/>Aymeric gropes Haurchefant’s perky ass and grabs two handfuls of them. Haurchefant yelps in surprise. Aymeric continues to squeeze and knead the plump flesh. He likes the feel of the softness in his hold.<br/>It’s not long before Aymeric flips them over unable to contain himself. He presses Haurchefant down on the bed and hovers over the petite body. He inhales the omega pheromones rolling off of Haurchefant. The hard, thick length of Aymeric’s clothed cock rocks against Haurchefant’s hip bone.<br/>“You’re so beautiful.” He stays idle for a few seconds.<br/>“ Haurchefant -ah, listen. Look at me,” Aymeric says grabbing hold of both Haurchefant’s shoulders forcing him to meet his gaze. “…I’m gonna fuck you now, yeah? Is that okay?”<br/>“Yes—” Haurchefant moans.<br/>“If we’re going to do this I need you to be sure—” Aymeric starts to say but Haurchefant is having none of it, impatient. He reaches down to his entrance, picking up thick globules of slick. He presses his fingers against Aymeric’s lips, smearing the glossy wetness on them. “See how wet I am? It’s all for you, only for you.”<br/>That’s good enough, Aymeric decides lost in the haze of arousal finally losing the last and final bit of his resolve.<br/>He’s wanted Haurchefant for so long, and now he wasn’t going to wait another moment. Impatient hands grip harshly at the smaller man’s thighs, sure to leave bruises. Aymeric pulls Haurchefant towards him like a rag doll hooking his legs around his shoulders. He nuzzles Haurchefant’s plush ass and spreads the ass cheeks open to reveal the tight succulent rosebud. He watches the slick drip out of the hole, down his thighs before he laps at the fleshy pink entrance. He buries his face in the plumpness getting high off the intoxicating scent.<br/>“Just look at that,” Aymeric says. “Your hole’s just begging for it, isn't it?” He plays with the wetness delving his tongue into the opening. He flicks his tongue which has Haurchefant quivering and clenching around it. Aymeric moves away, a string of slick connecting Haurchefant’s hole to Aymeric’s mouth.<br/>Haurchefant lets out a groan, his whole-body flush and trembling. Aymeric plunges his middle finger inside Haurchefant’s silky entrance, easily finding and hitting his prostate.<br/>Despite the slick pouring out of his asshole Haurchefant’s still so tight. And then it hits Aymeric, he remembers this is Haurchefant’s first time. His alpha hums, pleased. Aymeric is going to be his first, last, his one and only. He’d ensure it.<br/>“Do you need me?”<br/>“Yes Aymeric, I always need you.”<br/>Aymeric presses his cock into Haurchefant’s entrance slowly. The tip is barely in and Haurchefant’s already clenching around it.<br/>“I-it’s too big,” Haurchefant says gripping the sheets in his small fists. “H-hurts. Won’t fit.”<br/>“Shh, It’s okay. It’ll be over soon.” Aymeric says deciding to roll Haurchefant back onto his stomach. “I’ll make you feel good. I’ll make it better. Do you trust me, Haurchefant?” Haurchefant nods in response.<br/>Aymeric grabs hold of Haurchefant’s hand and squeezes it gently before he slams his entire length inside him past the tight ring of muscle up to the hilt, bottoming out all in one smooth slide. Haurchefant cries and thrashes nails clawing into Aymeric’s back leaving long angry marks.<br/>“It’s okay, it’s okay… you’ll feel good in a second,” Aymeric says brushing away the tears rolling down Haurchefant’s cheeks. It takes everything in Aymeric to prevent himself from moving as Haurchefant clenches around him trying to accommodate his size. Haurchefant’s so tight around Aymeric’s cock it hurts. Haurchefant chokes out sob after sob at the ceasing pain. Aymeric kisses his temple. They stay like that for a while, Haurchefant adjusting before he finally shifts around a bit confused. “Aymeric … I? I want to move.”<br/>Aymeric presses a kiss to Haurchefant’s neck and nips at his collarbone. His thrusts are brutal.<br/>“I want your knot…” Haurchefant moaned.<br/>“Why? Tell me why Haurchefant, tell me why you want my knot.”<br/>“I want to carry your pups.”<br/>Aymeric growls, voice laced with possessiveness, very uncharacteristic from the Lord Commander that Haurchefant normally associates with the alpha inside him.<br/>“Please, alpha... want you to fill me up. Want you to knot me, please fill me with your pups, be with me forever.”<br/>“So beautiful...” Aymeric breathes deeply, “My pretty little omega.”<br/>With each thrust into Haurchefant 's hole, Aymeric 's knot starts to swell a little. It catches at the base of Haurchefant’s rim. With a short thrust of his hips, Aymeric forces his knot inside the omega. Haurchefant lets out high-pitched cries at the pain and the feeling of being full. It’s so tight inside Haurchefant, the omega moans as Aymeric grinds the swell of his knot right against his prostate. He cries out beneath him, cumming in large, white stripes across their abdomens. Haurchefant clenching around him finally drives Aymeric over the edge, pleasure shooting through him making his body shake, and his muscles tense. The sensation feels euphoric.<br/>In hindsight, Aymeric realizes that Haurchefant’s heat has triggered his rut. The knot would last minutes as opposed to the usual hours.<br/>Aymeric can already feel his cock twitch inside the omega, growing hard.</p><p>Throughout the night they go through many positions as they go through their first rut and heat together, basking in the other’s sole dedicated attention. <br/>At some point during the night, the alpha makes Haurchefant ride him, grabbing him and slamming him down on his cock. Aymeric gazes up as Haurchefant bounces on his dick. He ruts appreciatively into Haurchefant’s ass ripping another orgasm from the delicate body. “Gonna knot you over and over. Keep filling you with my cum, “Aymeric growls out,” He hums pleased, watching his dick slide in and out.<br/>Haurchefant cries every time Aymeric pulls out of him. Tells him how empty he feels without Aymeric inside of him.<br/>The head of Aymeric’s cock hits Haurchefant’s prostate on the way in and on the way out. Aymeric can feel the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach. He feels himself getting closer to that edge. Haurchefant moans in pleasure.<br/>“My mate. Mate me, please.” Haurchefant cries before he cums, his muscles clenching and clamping down hard around Aymeric’s cock. Haurchefant’s cock jerks shooting cum.<br/>Aymeric latches his mouth on the junction between Haurchefant 's neck and shoulder and sinks his teeth into his scent gland. Haurchefant burst into tears crying beneath him.<br/>He forces himself to stop, with short thrusts he spills the copious amount of cum inside Haurchefant, his swollen knot locking them together. He laps at the mating bite.<br/>Haurchefant’s moans as his body is forced to take in all that cum from his one true love, hoping to be like this many times in the future. <br/>As dawn starts coming in through the window, Aymeric shifts their positions so that Haurchefant is lying on top of him, still, soft and vulnerable against his chest, still locked inside of the snug heat. They’re both shuddering and gasping for a while before sleep overtakes them. <br/>Haurchefant would not have to worry about waking up cold anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>